


Family Drama (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t keep it a secret forever, his family in Dawnstar was far too sharp. Nazir has to make sure the gossip that went through the sanctuary is true, and he’s shocked by what he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Drama (M!DB/Cicero)

“Ever wonder why Cicero prances around like a fool whenever the Listener arrives? Among other things, mind you..” Nazir muttered, sitting beside Babette at the dining table and seeing their matron's Keeper look especially bright and alive, holding empty plates in his hand dancing his way towards the washroom. “He even eats at the table with us...only when Chac is home.”

 

Babette mulled over it, and thought now would be as good a time as any to let the otherwise ignorant man know. She knew for some time now, vampires had a special gift for detecting what goes on while all others have gone to bed.

 

“So you don't know then? Nazir, I thought you where more astute than that..” She swirled the blood in her wineglass and took a calm sip. The Redguard looked offended, but such was their relationship.

 

“Know _what?”_

 

“The Listener and Cicero ,” She shrugs helplessly “are a little more than just friends, you understand?” 

 

Nazir deadpanned, and his eyes just seemed to boggle out of his head enough to merit Babette's delighted laugh. He thought about what she said only for a painful moment, before shaking his head.

 

“You're full of shit. That's not true.” Nazir never would even _fathom_ the thought of anyone taking that little corpse-loving monster to bed, let alone his fearsome patron. 

 

“Come now, Nazir. Need I remind you that I have my eyes and ears around every corner of this Sanctuary? Nothing slips by unnoticed for too long, in the still of the night. ”

 

“Prove it to me. I refuse to believe it until you do.” Nazir was at the edge of his seat, and Babette only stood and beckoned him to follow. 

 

“If we hurry, I can prove it to you. We need to get to Cicero's room before he comes back.” The duo of assassins sneaked their silent way down the hall to the bedchambers, to Cicero's private room which was close to the master chamber where Chac slept; that fact was a little more than obvious to Nazir now. 

 

“Come, it's not locked...” Babette whispers, opening Cicero's room, in which Nazir rarely if ever has seen. Inside, he is shocked by what he sees- the last time he'd been in here it was damn near empty and stale.. but now, “oh, for Sithis' _sake.”_ he gasps, seeing richly colored blankets and pillows decorate his made bed, a long row of expensive shoes lining the floor. He always knew Cicero was a flowery person, but Babette merely pointed out what lay on the farthest of the rack. 

 

Upon Nazir's closer inspection, he sees a pair of woman's shoes, golden stiletto heels. His mouth drops and he gawks at Babette seeing her smug expression “You've got to be kidding me.” Nazir deadpans, and watches the vampire open up the Imperial's armoire. Inside, there are tailored coats in shades of red and black- not a shred of evidence of his Jester attire to be found. “Where did he get all of these?” 

 

“Where do you think? The Listener has been taking quite good care of him.” 

 

“...This doesn't answer anything. We already all know Cicero's a fairy, but it doesn't prove the Listener's fucking him.” 

 

“Then what's this?” Babette closes the armoire and invites Nazir to have a look under the skirt of his finely dressed bed. The Redguard leans over and peeks underneath, and is shocked by the unmistakable sight of the Listener's orange tunic laying there. 

 

“We've caught him before sleeping with his clothes. Still no proof.” 

 

“Nazir, honestly, do I need to dig up any more evidence? Because I have more.” 

 

“No, I need to get out of here.” Nazir states, their time lingering where they weren’t welcome. The flustered Redguard and his companion exit Cicero's room, reclosing it and leaving it nearly untouched. The proof was piling up, but the assassin couldn't comprehend the idea of Chac doing such a disgusting thing. 

 

As they walked, Babette merely admitted a few facts “You have to be wondering what they're doing when the Listener takes him along, and they're gone for days on end, right, Nazir?” 

 

“The thought has crossed my mind, I admit that. But the only way I'm going to know for sure is if I ask him personally.”

 

“I'm not sure if he'll tell you the truth, but I'm promising you Cicero is worshiping more than just the Night Mother.” 

 

“You're making me sick, Babette. But I need to know.” an outrage was building up in the back of Nazir's mind, and he couldn't let this kind of drama go unchecked. 

 

“So go ahead, ask him. I already know you won't ask Cicero.” 

 

“I intend on it. Right now.” Nazir and Babette split ways as they doubled back into the dining hall, both of them suppressing their urge to stare when they found Cicero standing before the cooking fire, a dreamy smile on his face. 

 

“Oh hello, hello!” Cicero sang, looking chipper when just yesterday he was as reclusive as a skeever. Nazir glowered as usual towards the annoying little man in question, and Babette did the talking for them both. All Nazir could imagine was the pair of heels in his room when he locked eyes briefly with Cicero, who no longer wore his Jester attire. 

 

“Hello Cicero. You're looking awfully happy.” 

 

“Oh, why wouldn't Cicero be happy, it's such a _wonderful_ night!”

 

“I'm sure it will be.”

 

Fuck me, Nazir thought. Maybe she was right “Have you seen the Listener anywhere? Nazir needs to speak with him.” 

 

Cicero pondered, and pointed out the torture chamber which lay just beyond the hall. “You can bother him, but I don't think he'll be keen on it. A fair warning~” Cicero sang, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back and turning to watch the fire again. 

 

Babette looked up to Nazir and nodded, seeing the Redguard take his leave to find Chac. He had to know. It had to be just some fucked up rumor and that Babette was just being her evil self again. As he made his way to the torture chambers he already caught the clattering of the Bosmer's metal soles on the floor, he was dragging a metal pipe along the stone, Nazir seeing it recently bloodied and a nearly-dead man bound to the wall. 

 

“Nazir, funny that you should show up now right now, our friend here just revealed some interesting facts..” The necromancer they kidnapped looked inches from death, teeth and blood on the floor before him “We'll have that gold before you know it.” Chac leaned on his metal pipe as if it where a cane, and his victim gurgled before them. Same old same old, Nazir thought.. but he steeled himself for the question. 

 

“Listener, I know this is going to seem like it's coming out of nowhere..but Babette just told me something awful, and I need to know if it's a lie.”

 

Chac furrowed his brow, looking suspicious “What's up?” 

 

“She said that you and Cicero are screwing each other!” Nazir laughs out, shrugging and forcing himself to believe otherwise “That can't be true, can it?” Sithis, he didn't even know Chac was _into_ men, he was so withdrawn about his private life to Nazir, and Cicero would be the last person anyone's list. 

 

Chac's heart lept up into his throat, paranoia making his very bones go cold with realization that the gig was up. It couldn't stay a secret forever...Chac did what he always did when he was nervous..he laughed. Nazir took a tentative breath, ready to sigh in relief-

 

“His hands are so soft..” Chac jokes, throwing Nazir a playfully evil smirk. He always joked his way out of a nasty situation.. 

 

Nazir did a doubletake, and literally staggered back in shock “-WHAT!?” his voice damn near broke, and he was horrified to the sight of Chac's rambunctious cackle. Despite the laughter, inside he was mortified.. Nazir looked like his mind had been blown. 

 

“You're lying. You wouldn't! I mean, _fuck_ , Cicero?!” 

 

“Don't give me that look.”

 

“Him of all people?!”

 

“I was curious, Nazir.” 

 

“No. Get out of here, you're all just in on a big prank.” Nazir peeked nervously down the hall to make sure he wasn't being watched, and he leaned in to angrily whisper towards his patron “Listener. Don't do this to me.” Nazir shook his hands in disgust, watching Chac cross his arms over his chest and look suddenly more serious. 

 

“Don't pretend like you've never thought about it.” Chac states, and Nazir thought he was going to vomit right then and there.  


“Thought about _what?!_ Sleeping with that corpse-loving little prick? _”_

 

Chac's smile was wiped from his face, and he actually felt a growing anger towards Nazir. He knew the two never got along, and he wished Cicero was dead instead of making his life a bit more miserable- but to insult his lover this way was uncalled for. He didn't like people talking ill of Cicero, he thought the man was beautiful.

 

“Watch it, Nazir.”

 

“Forgive me, Listener, it's just- I mean, for Sithis sake, you could do much better than..ugh, _Cicero.”_

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“Never ask me that again.”

 

“You got your answer,” Chac stated, hopefully getting the point across that he was merely interested in sex, where that couldn't be farther from the truth. Cicero and he shared a lot more than simply their bodies, but even Babette didn't know the depth of their friendship. “Now if you don't mind, I have to go and scream my head off at a certain vampire lass.”

 

Fuck, Nazir thought. Chac was angry now, and it was always dangerous making the hotheaded mer angry- it sometimes came to blows. His master left the room and kept Nazir alone with the dying prisoner, at a complete loss of what to think now.

 

Chac's rage started to come to a quick boil when he saw Babette seemingly minding her own business in the dining hall, Cicero still staring longingly into the fire. Chac's voice was shockingly loud when he called out to her, making both Imperials turn to stare at him. Babettes dead heart sank in her chest when the Bosmer called for her with a beckon of his finger.

 

“Could I have a word with you, Babette my friend?” She already had that guilty look on her face, and she silently cursed Nazir; she had a feeling this would happen. Cicero watched as lovely Listener took Babette up the staircase, towards the entrance of their sanctuary. He thought little of it, Cicero's head in the clouds and awaiting the chance to be with Chac later.

 

Chac stared at the Night Mother's coffin before throwing his arms out, close to yelling “-You've really busted my cock over this one, girl. I mean, _seriously,_ Babette? I thought you had my back, and that you could keep a secret.” the vampire looked guilty, she indeed stepped the line telling Nazir about it and ruining the good dynamic Chac had going in their family.

 

“Listener, I'm sorry. He didn't need to know.”

 

“You're damn right he didn't need to know, what I do with Cicero is my own business. If Cicero _ever_ finds out that Nazir knows, I'm going to come after you. Do you hear me?”

 

“I understand, Listener.”

 

“Now get out of my sight.”

 

Babette was gone like the wind, retracing her steps and going to find Nazir and let him know of her punishment. Chac released the breath he held watching her leave, his head immediately filling with aches and embarrassment. He felt ashamed of himself, he knows he could have kept the secret better, but he always thought he could push the limits of his family's knowledge..taking Cicero to bed, his hand clamped over the Imperial's mouth to keep him quiet.

 

Hopefully she didn't know the depth of their relationship, how much they actually doted on each other when no one was looking. Chac's heart held a certain sadness as he descended the staircase, seeing his Keeper's eyes catch his own and a bright smile coming to his face. He was alone down there, and Chac approached him, a gentle hand tracing Cicero's back and pulling him close.

 

“Is everything alright, Listener? I heard you shouting.” Cicero peeked around the room and fell into Chac's grip once he knew they where alone.

 

“There's something I need to tell you, Cicero. Follow me.” The Imperial followed him, seeing that the Listener was leading them to his own room, asking Cicero to sit himself down on the bed that the other assassins had poked through earlier. Cicero sat, and nervously eyed his lover as he sat down right at his side.

 

“Listen, there's something you should know.” Chac took one of Cicero's hands into his own, running his thumb along his knuckles in worried thought. Cicero made a tiny peep, and Chac couldn't help but to lift his hand for a kiss, hopefully it would keep him calm. “It's about Babette. I'm afraid she's caught on to our little secret.”

 

Cicero gasped, pulling back to give the Listener a gaping expression “What? How?!” His heart started to pound like mad, he knew the elf wanted to keep this a secret (despite Cicero not giving a damn about others knowing his love for him) Chac shook his head and merely sighed.   
  
“She's a sharp one, she must have heard us.”

 

Cicero went beet red and gripped the Listener's arm, tugging him “But we're quiet as mice! What are you going to do, Listener? Does Nazir know?”

 

“..he doesn't. I don't want him to know.” Chac hated lying but he was good at it, and hopefully Nazir won't let it slip- he better not. “and what can I do? Nothing's going to change between us, that's all I can promise you.”

 

Cicero sighed in relief, pressing his cheek into the Listener's shoulder and peering up at him longingly “Thank Sithis..” the Jester wouldn't be able to handle losing what they shared because of silly rumors and the need to save face. To be left with nothing but his silent matron once again would be the death of him. Chac took the Imperial by the chin and tipped his head up, kissing Cicero fully on the mouth to prove his point. He could feel the squeak of a noise pass his lips, and the doting Jester pulled away to rest his head on the Listener's chest. “We'll just have to be extra careful, won't we?”

“Mmm.. It can still be our secret.”

 

Cicero felt relieved, and snuggled himself closer to the elf that took him in. Chac's heart felt heavy though, now thinking of his family that remained back at home while all sorts of drama unfolded before him with his other family. He got himself into this crazy mess, and it was getting harder and harder to hold it all together.. He felt Cicero dotingly kiss his chest, and it shook him out of his sad spell.

 

 

 


End file.
